Earth's Petal
by mmsbddvr
Summary: This is a OC story. The avatar Aang is dead and so is rest of the gang. The new avatar is from the water tribe but nvm. Our hero is a earth bender from a upper middle class and she will be the new avatar's teacher in time.
1. The begining

Ju Lee shifted though her stance effortless her movement fluid and graceful. The only thing was… "Ju Lee great movements, the only problem is…your are not EARTHBENDING!" he shouted in her ear. Ju Lee sighed and performed her stances again this time bending the earth to her will. She performed superbly and her master nodded. She was a third year at Toph Earthbending Academy. TEA for short. It was said the founder of the academy Toph Bei Fong had a particular weakness for Jasmine tea. The TEA was a highly prestige academy and accepts only a few students each year. Her year for example had only six students. While TEA offers scholarship each year in a tournament it was rare that a winner of the tournament choose to take up the prize as scholarship many opt the cash price of 1000 gold pieces instead. The tournament was a open tournament in which everyone who could earthbend was allowed to enter. It was also something that that Ju Lee was about to discover for herself.

"Well done class, Ju Lee please stay back the rest of you are dismissed." Some of the other stared at her. Ju Lee wonder what she had done wrong. It was common knowledge that their master was lazy and if could never ask students to stay back preferring to spend time with his pa shu pieces instead. "It has come to my knowledge that you have not sign up again this year for the earthbending tournament. However unfortunately it is compulsory for all third year students to enter the tournament. Thus I have register you myself. Have a nice day." he said rapidly and walk of with a amused grin on his face. Ju Lee mouth was still agape and coming to her senses she shut her mouth and grumbled perhaps her mother can get her out of it. As unappealing as it was she would have to pretend she hated earthbending to get out of this mess.

She was greeted my her lady maids as she entered her house grounds. However she paid them no heed. Walking straight into the main hall ignoring the many servant's loud warnings . She pushed opened the fusama and entered into the main chambers. To her surprise Uncle Shu was there. He was in a deep conversation with her parents sitting half kneed with a low table between them. Abandoning grace she tackled Uncle Shu to the floor. "Uncle you haven't come in ages. Why are you here?" she asked before her father interrupted with a loud clearing of his throat. "That is no way to greet you future father-in -law." She stared at her parents she was of age of course but she never expected to be married off. She loved Uncle Shu however his son was...while he was attractive he was also a bit dense. A trait she suspected was in all men. She stared at Uncle Shu. She needed to think to clear her head. "I am tired, Mother, Uncle Shu, Father please excuse me I need my rest." She got up and walked to her chambers every step filling her further with uncertainty.


	2. The confusion

Ju Lee wandered back to her room. Each thought fighting for her attention. She wondered if she would disgrace her family in the tournament. Somehow she couldn't find the strength needed to persuade her mother anymore. She would have to bear it somehow. She knew she was the best fighter among the girls. Since the other two were way out of her league but she wasn't sure about the guys. She didn't usually picks fights with guys. She would be disgraced if she did, the best thing to do was to walk away when it came to guys. If it were a girl then it would be a whole different story the "girl" would be eating dust before she was done with her.

Ju Lee couldn't find peace at all. It left her no choice. She walked the back of the manor. Her private practicing place her rock garden, her parents allowed the place on the condition the would be no exhausting or laboriousness earthbending. She usually earthbended small pebbles around in waves. Practicing control and finesse. Now how ever she was in no mood for either. She earthbended the pebbles together to form a huge rock. The rock was made out of many smaller pebbles. It was a challenge to bend them as one. Ju Lee however had no problem at all as she was used to earthbending many small pebbles at once. She like all earthbenders loath to maintain earth in the air. It simply was unnatural and you had to fight against the earth's will to rejoin the mass amount of earth.

Ju Lee levitated the earth and begin to sweat to maintain the earth in the air until it was fully under her control. This is the breaking point for earth you have to be more stubborn than the element you are bending. Once you have crossed the breaking point it was simply a matter of chi and how well you control it. She let out her breathe and begin to make the huge pile of pebbles shaped like a rock to spin rapidly clockwise then anti-cloak wise. It was much relieve her chi was draining out of her so rapidly she knew she would felt asleep very soon at this rate. She broke off the rock and move them to the ground. She then began to create faces at herself. This was a idea she had from reading the adventures of the past avatar Aang. In it I describe King Bumi as being able to bend with just his facial muscles. She loved it and begin to try it out immediately. It was much subtler and harder to concentrate your chi through your face instead of your limbs. It was weeks before she got the smallest pebble to wobble. Now however it was her pride and joy to make as hideous faces as possible and see the effect she had on the earth.


	3. The Calm before the storm

I wasn't much surprised by the waved that I got for it mostly reacted to how I feel rather than how I tense and pulled my facial muscles. It was how I discovered to bend with my facial muscles in the first place. I was so frustrated I stared at it willing it to burst and it did. As I look back at the pebbles jutting at all angles like spike from all direction. I felt my heart lighter whatever it was at least the earth would never judge me. I waved goodbye at the waves of spike some as big as my leg others as fine as needles. Jutting from all angle in waves from the spot where I made my face. I passed my time earthbending allowing time to affect me as it would earth. I ignored it.

Its surprised me when master announced that I would have to stay back with most others for the pep talk before the tournament tomorrow. Had time really flew that fast? How had two weeks passed without me noticing it? I had avoided my mom, dad and especially Uncle Shu ever since I bump into their talk about my engagement. It was none of my business really. I knew my parents would have ultimate say in who I was going to be betroth to. I would have to tell them I entered the tournament.

It when more easily then I thought it would. I kneed and waited as the servants hurriedly when and fetch my mom and dad. I kept my head down as they entered. "Arise, Ju Lee. What is the reason you wish to summon us in this matter as a guest?" "My father," I began my lips drying up at once and my tongue turning to lead. "I will be in the tournament tomorrow as such I would like to be apologize for being unavailable to come to your tent tomorrow." My father nodded silently. "You are excused as you have a valid reason." He replied and walked out the servant rushing out with him. "Shu will be competing tomorrow as well, I hope you won't meet him as an opponent tomorrow" said my mother before curtsying and walking out.

I never entered the tournament before as such I was never directly expose to the sound of the drums. There were the thing you couldn't miss even if you were deaf you would feel the vibration and see the reaction on people faces. The drums comforted her and reassured her. She felt calm as her heart was beating as steadily as the drums. As her name was called out she felt oddly serene. As if it wasn't her about to get her ass kick in front of the entire nation and her future husband.

She bowed to her opponent a older male. The referee declared them ready to battle and announced the battle had begun. Her opponent offer her first strike as she was female but she refused it. He strike as she leaped easily to the side. As a huge sharp spike missed her by inches. 'He made a mistake' she thought 'must as well give it a shot'. She bended the earth with her heel a sharp hole appear where his right foot was. With a twist of her heel the earth began to pull him down. With well practiced movement she performed the standard earth shot and the side he was on, was shot out of the arena with him on it. She then pulled it apart and he felt on his butt. As the two sides of earth she had control over melted into two pillars besides him. She bowed as the referee announced her as the winner.


	4. The eye of the storm

It was weird but after the fight it seemed as if there was a boom and then. My ears start working again. I heard applause for me and other participants. My heart was beating frantically again. I calmed my self down recalling the steady beats of the drums again. The beats were so loud after you hear them your head was still vibrating but that was not all. I felt that the beats stayed with me somehow making me part of them. Weaving my self in to the notes. I stayed like that until someone nudge me saying its my turn to fight. I was shocked how could so many hours just faded away?

I walked on to the platform I was fighting another male this time. He was much younger than the last. It was also clear that he was younger than me. Based on his stance I am guessing he belong to the academy unlike the previous guy who had a lousy stance. I tested him as soon as the referee announced the words "Let the battle begin." I struck a standard spike attack he responded with a text book response avoidance. Too bad I stuck again and again. He reacted as he was taught jumping out of the way cornering himself. With a jump I leapt into air. He took to offense immediately glad to be out I easily deflect his strikes with my hands breaking them apart as I landed. It was one of the most major earthbending I ever did. When I landed I will the earth to come off as waves. The earth reacted accordingly he was thrown off the arena with a huge wave of earth. The arena look devastated one fourth of it was gone. As if some one took a giant spoon and scraped it off. I bowed to my opponent who was being assisted by the aids when the referee announced I won the round.

I didn't have a chance to sink back into my precious meditative state. I was being mauled by a huge number of contestants. "Wow that move was amazing! Where did you learn it? How long have you been in training?..." the questions kept coming. Luckily or unluckily depending on your view point I was saved by Cousin Shu. My soon to be husband I guess. "Uncle and aunty ask that you join them in their tent this time for the next round will be hours away." He was good looking I guess. His hair was in a split that covered both sides of his face until the cheeks. He was well built like all male earthbenders. I nodded and followed him out. He was silent during the whole journey to my parent's tent. Before we arrive he stop and ask me "You heard right? That they are planning on marrying us?" Like I say he was dense. How was I suppose to react? "I have been inform of their wishes" I replied. He look as if he never heard someone beating around the bush before. He grunted and continued onwards. Dense my mind shouted dense.

I greeted my mom, dad and half bowed to Uncle Shu. I then told them I would like to sit at the back as I had not the opportunity to freshen up as of yet. My mom grasped and I was ambushed by her ladies in waitings. They truly scrubbed me clean. My skin was pink when they will done. They then tied me up with the juban and yelled at me for not breathing in before hand. They unwind the juban and waited for me to suck in my stomach then they bound me with such speed. My hair was being pulled out by its roots at least that what it felt like. In fact they were just combing my hair. They quickly bound my hair in a tight bun above my head. They placed the kimono over me and bound me tightly. I found my self taking rapid short breaths as I couldn't take one full one. They had bound me too tight. They painted my face despite my many protest. My face was whiter and and my lips were redden by the red paper they used. They held a mirror before me. I took a deep breathe and look in. I look like a lady. A proper one not the usual pretend one. I remember being ushered back to the tent by the ladies. They who formed two lines and bowed one by one. Drawing attention to me of course being the last in line and yet in neither line.

My mother exclaimed loudly then blushed. I heard Mr. Dense inhale sharply and saw my dad beam in pride. The only one who was unaffected was Uncle Shu who remarked "you finally decided to come out then butterfly". As far as I recalled he as always called me that his little butterfly. I blushed and bowed to my dad, mom and Uncle Shu. I nodded to Cousin Shu then popped a omochi into my mouth. "Who do you think will win?" cousin Shu asked gesturing with his hand at the match before us. There was a slim build guy and a muscular one. The slim built hasn't attack so far just deflecting attacks and wearing out the big guy's chi. I saw a move the slim guy missed. "The big guy" I said confidently he shook his head. The big guy stamped his feet and his prelaid trap snapped out the slim guy was trapped in a cage of slim earth pillars. With a horse to bull stance shift he sweep his rival off the ring. The announcer called my name with someone else. I got up to leave immediately. I wasn't going to fight with white chalk all over my face no way. Cousin Shu nodded to me as I left.


	5. Facial Value

**ATTENTION: The following is undiscriminating shout out for people to hack out episode 3:14 like Chapter 3 fire and episode 14 The Boiling Rock. Not a biblical reference. Also take note if you are reading this then you are my favorite person in the world right now. Seeing as no one has ever summated a review before for this story. If you review that is if you read but then don't review… any how I LOVE AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER YOU ARE THE BEST THING INVENTED FOR A LONG TIME after a few other things like internet and stuff. **

Ju Lee hurried away, geez how in Agni did I allow myself to take so long hours away from the waiting area? Never mind that now I had to wash off this rice white face paint. Ah err where was a bucket of water when you needed one. I had to be radiating really bad vibes the girls didn't speak to me once as I enter the girls changing rooms. Usually they were all over me like white on rice. I wash off the paint barely before the girls told me they were calling me right now and if I didn't go out right now I be disqualified. Grumbling I headed out of the ring my opponent was a girl the first girl I met up with for the whole fight. I had no time to disrobe even, it was so unfair. I took off my robes in public. There were loud whistles and cat calls. "Umm you know I am a girl right this won't work on me" said my opponent. As the lousy judge declared the fight had begun. I retied the robe lousy on me. I was chocking me how could I fight if I was suffocating not that my opponent would mind as she shot one rock after another at me. I ignore the rocks and dodge them last minute. I unbind my hair and let it fall down all the way to my shoulders. Then quickly I gather and rebound them with a sash from the hair ribbons in a ponytail.

I cranked my neck and spit to the ground. I held up my hands and sent the two boulders coming at right back at her. She grinned "ready to play now girl?" she asked. Her posture was perfect it was obvious she was a senior of mine from the school I recognize her posture straight away. She was an expert. Her posture was versatile both offensive and defensive. I ran behind the two rocks and split them up into sharp shards with simultaneous punches. She raised an arch of earth shield. She then sent the lousy arch at me. I dodge it by back flipping and using my hand to push against the earth so that I rebound back up on my feet. She raised two earth whips which had me drooling. Earth was a very stubborn element as such bending it like a whip exerting perfect control of it like was truly a dream come true at least for me. She shot them at me when I connected with the earth I felt as if I connected with a part of her not earth. I could only assume it meant she was inserting her chi non-stop into the two whips to control them. I grinned. I threw myself to the floor both legs and hands crunching the earth as the whips arrive I sent a tremble at her. For those who don't earthbend a tremble is invisible but if you try to resist it they were be hell to pay the best option was to go with it. Tremble works by sending earthbending waves into the earth in one direction then the wave is magnified with each earth particle it meets. The bad side it only works when you on earth so if you so much as jump off the floor it would be useless it also consume a mass amount of chi. now all was left was to run away from the two whips that were perfectly control by my opponent. Easy right? Death wrong. I had to dig into the earth to avoid the whips tearing me into half.

She jumped off the floor in perfect timing just as I expected to avoid my tremble. I seize the two whips immediately. They felt from her. "Not bad able to form a strategy like that" she grinned as she landed as gracefully as a leaf. I hissed. She withdraw her chi to protect her self in air incase I attack of course. She look at me and ask "Which grade are you in?" "Third" I told her warily. "It's an honour to fight you" she replied. Without even bothering to hide it she was sending massive chi vibes all over the place. Shit was she trying to control the whole arena like she did the whip I be toast if she did that. I harshly drew earth and floated it and jumped on it. I kept it afloat while only the girl perfected her finale. Bad idea I know but I really wanted to see her attack. Agni I must be insane. She raised her fist and wrinkled it. The whole arena raise actually only the top area. She produce a massive cloud of earth dust. I haven't even learnt to bend earth dust must least create it. I felt the two similar whips off chi around me. They bended around me. I resisted with my floating rock but the other whip bound my hand and my leg. I grinned with a stomp of my feet the whole chain clock of earth wrapped around me broke apart like scales coming off a fish.

"Very impressive" she told me. She now hold two whips made out of dust. Major shit. I threw myself into the ground again. Digging like a badgermole. I kept close to the surface. I notice how there was a thin layer of steel at the bottom of the arena. Any way I strike at her from beneath. She raised her earth dust at it of course but couldn't avoid it and got slash she was bleeding. But the rules were to knock her out of the ring or get her to surrender. Bleeding doesn't count. I rise to the surface. Hey digging took a lot of chi okay! She looked spent I bet I look the same. "Boulder attack" I told her. "The hardest biggest boulder wins. No avoiding" I continued. She nodded consent. I raise a boulder about twice my height tearing out a quarter of the arena. Forming it into a dense and rounder shape boulder taking off the edges. She was doing the same thing. She launched her boulder by rolling it. Shit taking momentum would make her boulder harder to smash. I didn't have enough space to roll like she did so. I launched the boulder with all my determination. It smashed hers and broke hers apart stopping just before her. She didn't surrender instead she had a very nasty grin on her face. She stumped her feet and my whole body sank into her I knew she was going to sent me out of the ring the was only one thing left to do. I made my chi rise to my face.

I released the accumulated chi focusing on the ground beneath her raising my brows. She was sent out off the ring. The judge look as stun as she was but she was out and I was in. Not much too it. "And the one heading to semi finals from this group will be Ju Lee".


	6. Pathway

Ju Lee was stunned she knew she was doing well of course but this was totally unexpected. Her in the semi-finals who could have seen that? She took her time heading home the semi-finals were being held one week from now at the capital city of earth kingdom. Omashu. All transport cost would be absorbed by the academy of course. But seriously the top three get prizes on top of that. I guess I should explain huh? The tournament in semi-finals is weird. You don't get disqualified if you lose. You get to fight again. You get points from each fight. Two for winning and one for draw. The top three with most points get prizes.

Any way as I pushed apart the doors to my place I knew something was dead wrong the maids were acting funny like my dad ask them to jump in a pool of boiling lava or something. "Mistress the master wishes you to see him in the study immediately." I nodded and headed for the study. I walked in. Oh boy was he in a temper what flyhopper craw up his ass? "How could you dishounour our family in such a shameful way?!" he shouted at me as soon as the door was shut. "Behaving like a common mule spitting in public view", "Undressing in public" cut in my mom. "How can I face your in-laws now?" he continued. "You are very lucky that you are still engaged I swear if Shu chooses to call of the engagement I will have you hanged" he stormed on. "You are forbidden to leaf the house until you are married, there will be no more earth bending lesson, no more shopping in the market, no more anything until you are married. Do you understand me?" he finished off with a face as dark as clouds. I nodded. My mom and dad left.

Thoughts off getting married came to my head god how could I? I was only fourteen. Most commoners get married around that age too. I wished again to be free of all rules to travel like the air nomads going as I pleased. Then again maybe they were too free. One of the main reason they were wiped out a hundred years ago were they lacked in military organization. Avatar Aang had produced a few airbenders of course from his union with legendary blood bender Katara of water tribe. Three to be exact the rest of them were water benders. Aang had insisted his three airbending sons travel every half a year between the eastern and western air temples. The was so much lost to their culture… no matter how much Avatar Aang try to restore the just was too much that he himself didn't know.

I found myself thinking about the ability to bend and what it meant to me. Both mom and dad are non-benders. They have no idea how I feel at all. Sometimes even I don't understand how I feel. Earthbending is something primitive I suppose since it originated from badgermoles and had been used for centuries without changing. Hang on a second. Badgermoles. They dig. Yes I found a way to Omashu I was digging my way out. My face couldn't hide my grin. I gathered a substantial amount of money, a few simple dresses, and begun heading to my private rock garden. I had seal of the exit first. Taking a deep breath I will the two pillars to melt against the door barricading the one way entrance and exit. Next I shifted all the rocks away and will the earth to crack. A small hole appear and I went in closing the exit with the rocks I seal myself from daylight. It was very hard not to panic and I had no idea which direction was which all I could do was hope I didn't wander around in circles. I began digging not long after that I felt vibration that could only mean one thing market.

Sure enough getting closer to surface I found myself at the local market. I was drenched in earth of course but I hardly care I head over to the guy selling ostrichorses it was at twenty silver pieces each. A price I knew was way overcharged. "Fifteen silver pieces" I told the man. "Go home little girl" he told me. I wave a gold piece in front of him and watch him drool. "Fifteen silver pieces" I repeated. He handed me the ropes to one of his ostrichorses. I had no idea what were qualities to look for in ostrichorses and could only hope I got a decent one. I wander across the market buying dry rations of sun dried honey cakes, fruits and two water pouches. After loading the goods on to the ostrichorse which I have now named Silent since it hardly squawked at all despite me dragging it all around the market.

I headed to the edge of the city and exited the entrance of the city. It was here I mounted Silent. It refused to move after I got on which had me bending a few pebbles up to my height. Taking all of them I threw one of them at Silent's behind it worked a little too well. Silent shot off like a racing Catdeer. I also have no idea which direction was Omashu so I just headed along the first stream I came across at least if I ran out of food I could always eat up Silent.

I came to a forest which looked creepy so I went around it. I was beginning to fall asleep on Silent which I knew was a bad idea. I dismounted unsuccessfully and felt on my ass. I tied Silent and feed it some of my spotted-dew fruits. I ate as little as I could but knew the fruits would go bad in a day or two. I recall hearing from Uncle's Lee stories that went you went traveling you always ended up being more hungry than usual. I really needed to sleep but I didn't dare what if they sent smelling-rhinodogs after me? I looked up to the tree and grin. I tied two pieces of my hardiest outfits to the tree and made a hemlock it was high enough to be seen but Silent would be. That chance I had to take. I dropped into the hemlock worrying that I would be found and that my dresses would give way or the notes would get untie and I would drop to the floor very far away until morning. Which I will admit was actually noon. I had no idea how I felt asleep or when I felt asleep but I woke up because it was too hot. The sun was burning me up. I got up and grab a bite before untying the dresses. I washed my face and mounted Silent. I lead Silent to the river hoping it would drink seeing how I expected it to carry me a few more days. You see ostrichorse were short distant runners they can go a week at max running then they needed to rest a week to recover so I can abandon it after a week or wait for it to recover after that but for now I will just wait and see. After Silent had its fill of water I started it up with the rock to the behind again. I saw a sign to the village in common language. I explain a bit here all four nations have their own language but for things like road signs and official stuff they use common language which was taught in all four nations. The sign in the common language said a village was 3 miles east and was called Tihah.


	7. Peace of the earth

**Attention needless rambling up ahead. Thanks for all who read the story. You will forever last in my memories. I want Boiling Rock, I want Boiling Rock, I want Boiling Rock okay and this chapter "The peace of earth" is dedicated PetertheChameleon the first five review I got! Great confidence booster.**

Last time on Earth's Petal...

I saw a sign to the village in common language. The sign in the common language said a village was 3 miles east and was called Tihah. ..

Lee Kwai Loong was not a pleasant man even when he was not angered. Today however he was furious.

His daughter Ju Lee has cost him a significant among of gold pieces to buy the silence of the rhinodog trainers while completing their mission. On top of that he had to ensure even if they slipped while they were drunk that the story of Ju Lee's dishonourable absences would not leak out.

That had really cost him, the assassin guild did not liked following a bunch of filthy rhinodog trainers at all. Nevertheless it had bought him peaceful sleep if it did nothing else. He knew like all other upper class people of earth kingdom that appearances was what that counted the most.

Still why Ju Lee left puzzled him, hadn't he ensure that his precious daughter had a decent future husband from a respectable linage? Hadn't him be lenient in his punishment? Yes, that was it of course. He had been too lenient, wasn't the saying spare the rod and spoilt the child? Yes, Ju Lee would have to be severely punished after her childish antics ended.

After all he had the duty of raising his daughter and he wouldn't want to be accuse of neglecting his charges by his future kin would he? A glint of malice was in his eyes and if he had any animals in his household in the first place they would flee from him. For all animals understood the look that Lee Kwai Loong had right now.

In the town of Titah however Ju Lee was bargaining for her nights stay at an inn.

"Five copper pieces or I rather sleep on the stinking foul beast out there!" she claimed as she slammed five copper pieces on to the counter.

She had cut her hair immediately after she noticed the looks of some teenager boys hanging near the entrance of the village. She bought a dagger from a vendor after testing its sharpness and haggling of course. Her hair was a luxury she could not afford, she reminded herself wincing recalling the amount of time her flowing long satin hair had been caught up in the roots beneath when she was escaping the manor and slash off her hair with the dagger she just bought.

Even as it is she kept her long locks. It was bound inside a dress now. She also threw most of her dresses away for it would be odd for a rich girl with beautiful cloths having a guy's short hair. She purchased a boy's outfit that she liked and discovered that she loved the freedom that her long flowing dresses didn't.

"Five copper pieces but no bath." the innkeeper replied. He had immediately noticed how clean the young boy was even if his hair look like a sprout of dying weeds.

Wincing Ju Lee nodded. She would have love to have a hot bath but it would have to do. She already over spent on her dagger and new boy's out fit. At this rate she would have to get a job before reaching Omashu.

At least she had the pleasure of the hastily changed expression on the innkeeper's face. She knew she was way too clean for a common folk but at this moment she didn't care. She was too tired to care actually.

The next morning Ju Lee was asking the vendors whom she bought from about whereabouts of the nearest town. Evidently there was a town southeast but she had to go east not southeast because of the mountain range. The mountains were evidently hazardous and if you survive that you had to deal with the crazy mountain people.

The crazy mountain people grew their own vegetables and kept to themselves but you could hear their drums from far away. Ironically it was used warning to tell people they were too close to their boundary and head closer and they would be attacked.

The vendors also claimed that the crazy mountain people's drum beats could drive you mad if you paid attention to it. Obviously there was only one path to go on with.

A few mountains away Ju Lee was wondering if she was really sane to sell of her ostrichorse for five silver pieces and hiking up the mountain with nothing but three day's supply of food.

She was suddenly alert. She felt like she was being watched by many pair of eyes was she here already?

"I come in peace. I want to learn more about your culture and your famous drums" Ju Lee called out feeling like a fool when she heard her own echo and nothing else.

After a few seconds she continue to climb again. Suddenly her grip crumbled off. Instinctively she raised her hand and slammed it into the mountain creating an arm hold for herself.

She stared at the arm's rest. Of course, she was an earthbender! What in the world was she doing climbing up the mountain for? She pulled her self up and created a platform from the mountain by kicking and pulling her legs out..

She took a few moment to rest. Blinking in amazement that she was up in the mountains and resting on a platform she created herself out of earthbending.

She stared down and felt blood drain to her face. Wow she was quite high up. Ju Lee didn't know what made her did it but she screamed. As her voice left her and her breath return she felt more calm and peaceful than she had been in a very long time. Standing up she screamed again and again till her voice was hoarse letting out every frustration, fear, anger and confusion out.

She rested against the mountain and looked down. It was so peaceful here. It was a wonder the airbenders had choose to live in mountains she thought. They were very wise she decided. When she was old she would want to live in a mountain top too she decided.

The thought sent her mind spinning. She had ran away from home and was foolish enough to thought she could head to Omashu without being caught. Clearly her father did not bother to send rhinodogs after her because he knew where exactly she would be Omashu. She would be in Omashu in three weeks wouldn't she for the earthbending finals?

Do she really want to go to Omashu? She never care about the tournament before what was it about the tournament that made her heart beat so fast? Fighting other earthbenders without holding back and challenging her earthbending limits. She loved earthbending.

Her many lesson came to her mind. Each stance flowed though her mind. Like a strand of time without end or beginning. Until she forgot where one stance ended and the next began. As the sunset she felt the chill and the warm of the sun. She grinned and flexed her fingers.

She took a deep breath and began to punch upwards. Each time she did the platform move upwards along with her. She heard the drum distinctively this time but she ignored them focusing on reaching the peak. She felt a disturbance. She turned and saw a huge piece of earth coming right at her. She grinned and began rising even faster.

Her blood raced and her movements flowed there was nothing in her mind except reaching the top before the sun was fully set. Her heart, mind and body move as one. The earth sang with her, each one of punches she made brought her closer to her destination. She sensed the earth's limits and understood it meant she was nearing the top.

She laughed and increased her speed. With a smooth movement her platform rose from the mountain and rise above the air her with it. There were angry 'crazy mountain people' with spear all around her but she didn't care.

She stood up right looking at the setting sun. It was nearly at its ends. Her arms dropped to her side and she began her stances. Her left leg went out a foot in front as she raised her right hand with it...she shifted thought her stances remembering each stance and cherishing it as if she never earthbend before. Like always she shifted through all her stances without actually bending any earth.

As the sun reached its final stages. Her movement speed up. A sharp kick here another punch there. She shifted through her stances with the sun as the drum to her rhythm. As the sun descended Ju lee leaped into air bending her body down in one movement she landed her feet crouched, her right fist position in front of her face upwards and her left behind her in an open palm against her back

She breathe out. Shakily she stood up and raise her arms above her head. As she lowered them to her chest she breathe out and allowed her chi to circulated evenly within her body.

The 'crazy mountain people' had been watching her erratic movements of course. They had tensed at first expecting an attack then when it was clear she was just going through her movements not attacking anyone they found themselves relaxing and admiring her swift, graceful and deadly dance.

Many of them had swoon in admirations when she leaped into air in her final movements, rising several times her own height.

When she lowered her hands it was clear to all of them that the show was over. They began to tense again.

"Hi, nice to meet you" she called out waving to 'the strange mountain people' who were all dress in similarly look alike pale white robes except the ones with spear in a circle around her. These 'strange mountain people' were dressed in full armour.


End file.
